School of Monsters
by StarTime101
Summary: what if the 17 years old Dante, Zhalia and 16 years old Sophie and Lok, meet at school? what if they weren't seekers but monsters? if they became freinds and lovers? if they have to safe the world from the group called Blood Spiral? T for later chaps. Propably going to be rewritten once
1. Monsters

Chapter 1

Xxx Bremen, Germany xxX

'I love you Dante! Let's do this!' a dark brown haired female lays on a bed, the russet haired man kisses her softly and she begins to moan. Then scream.

'I'm sorry, but I don't love you, you're only a good tasting girl' he looks at her death body, he walks to the chair and begins to dress up.

'goodbye Rosemary' he closes the door behind him and goes back home.

Xxx New York, United States xxX

A black haired female walks through the alley, a few guys surround her.

'why are you coming to our hole beauty? Are you lost?'.

'no, I'm seeking for punks like you' she grins and her eyes glow red while attacking them.

In the moonlight, she walks out of the alley, sweeps away the blood on her cheek and runs away in the light of the full moon.

Xxx Venice, Italy xxX

'again! Miss Sophia again!' a ninja dressed man looks at the girl that's firing spells at the things, the staph in her hand glows and she tries as hard as she can.

'I can't, I'm exhausted Santiago, even a witch like me can get tired' she looks at the man.

'maybe I'm exhausting you too much, but there's no time, there's a great evil coming, and it's going to turn the world in only darkness and evil, chaos' Santiago looks at her 'it's your destiny as a Casterwill witch to fight this evil'.

'I know Santiago, and I'm ready, you trained me'.

Xxx County Kerry, Ireland xxX

'Lok! Get inside! You know you can't be outside with full moon!' Sandra pulls her son inside the house.

'mom! I just wants to…'.

'het no ideas Lok! You're going to Metz tomorrow, meet a few other people who're just like you… else'. She looks at her son.

'are they all werewolf's?' Lok looks at her.

'no, but it's an organization for creatures like you' she smiles.

'like vampires and werewolf's?' Lok walks to the chair before the fire place.

'not exactly, all kind of creatures, fairies, dwarfs, werewolf's, demons, witches and such people, I don't think you're going to see a vampire, you see they're a legendary S-class, very dangerous and killed, no one has ever seen a vampire in 500 years' Sandra gives her son a kiss on the forehead.

'mom, I don't wanna go, I want to stay here, with you and Cathy'.

'you can't you've to prepare for a battle against evil' she looks at him.

'alright, I'll go, but only because I've to train and stuff'.

Xxx Somewhere xxX

'tomorrow are there new students, I heard your friend Dante Vale is coming too, Christopher's boy' Guggenheim looks at Metz who's standing before the window, looking at the school ground where teenagers are walking with study books and other stuff.

'yes, but Dante's else, he has gifts, not only is he an Incubus, he has also the ability to see others their abilities, strength, speed, how dangerous they are, how many fight he had and won, everything, and he can not only suck the health and life from his victims, he can give it too. He has special powers Guggenheim, he can control them that's not the problem. But…' Metz stops.

'you're afraid of the other students, that they don't like him or worse, are afraid of him'.

'he's like the son I never had, when his father died… I took him in and learned him about his powers, when his mother came back from her fieldtrip, she took him back and I came back to my school, we've called a few times… Guggenheim, is this a bad idea?'.

'I don't think so, out school has grown more in the last generations, and it's going to grow even more, monsters can meet monsters, become friends, become lovers, we make them ready for the human world, we learn them that they don't have to fear humans or kill them… if Dante comes, I think there are monsters who still like him, maybe even a sweet girl, if he has the looks of his father, he doesn't have to wait for a very long time'.

**TBC**

**Alright, it's getting better I'll promise, please give it a change and sorry for my grammar problems. Please review!**


	2. Meet Dante and Zhalia

Chapter 2

A good looking woman is laying on a stone with a red blanket made of silky cloth.

She has long brown hair, a pale skin, dark red eyes and red lips, she's wearing a sexy dress and it barely covers her legs or breast.

In her hand, she's holding a crystal globe, she looks in it with a little smile.

'Windy!' Rassimov yells her name while walking in.

'I know you would come, and I'm not deaf' she rolls her eyes.

'what's with the future? Am I going to rule the world soon?' he grins at her.

'what if I say you don't?'.

'Then you can walk to hell! wait, you already are, tell me the truth! Or your life will become more miserable then you can ever think of'.

'even more miserable then now? Don't be funny, stuck in this cave with you as my only guest, I'm feeling alone, anyway, you can rule the world, only four people stand in your way'.

'what? Four… humans?'.

'no, four monsters, a werewolf, a witch, a vampire and an Incubus with special abilities'.

'do you know who they are?'.

'no, but I know they're getting to school, and they are really strong, all of them, the witch might be a Casterwill, the werewolf is the son of Lambert, the Incubus the son of Vale and the Vampire is the Moon girl, the one who escaped last week, I have to say, we got her goop the night when she just finished those street punks'.

'but she was too strong for us, she escaped in a week, she's hiding somewhere…. But what school would take in a vampire?'.

XxX

While Dante's walking through the rain, it's getting colder, the wind blows around and the pouring rain makes everything wet, dirty and muddy.

After a few meters he sees something in the forest (duhh, he's walking through one) the figure slowly gets closer, then he doesn't see it anymore and looks at the place far away where it stood, a cold hand appears on his shoulder and he turns around.

A beautiful girl is standing behind him, looking exhausted and breathing softly, her skin is paler then snow, her eyes are half open, her long black hair is messy, dirty and hanging wet down her face, she's bleeding on a few places, trembling and her bleu lips want to say something but it seems like she can't talk.

She's wearing a white top, well not very white anymore with all the blood and dirt on it, light colored pants, and those aren't very light anymore either, and her probably white sneakers are just brown from the dirt. He sees that those cloths are damaged, bleed and some torn pieces… it looks like she just had a hard fight with a big monster.

'Are you…?' he can't finish his sentence or she falls down, he catches her before she can touch the ground and kneels on the ground, her weak, wet and almost death body in his arms.

'H-h- help me…' is the only thing she can say, then she closes her eyes and her head tilts.

He picks her up in bridal style and makes his way further to the school, somebody could help him with her, right? He looks at her face, it's dirty and pale, her eyes are closed and her face stands in a stand of pain.

'I'm getting you safe… if I just know what your name was' he looks at her.

'Zhalia…' says a voice in his head, he looks around and back at the girl, he notices an silver necklace with a silver cross, it has a red stone in the middle of it and it looks at him like an eye.

XxX

When he comes in school, it's dark and silence, probably was it midnight, not that he would care, it was just as dark and wet as when he woke up that morning.

'somebody? Metz? I need help! Somebody HELP?' he looks around. Then the lights turn on and Metz runs to him, followed by Guggenheim and a woman he didn't recognize.

XxX

_Faces… fire… screams… people are screaming and running around, looking at him like he didn't exist, fire was burning all around him, people dressed in black clothes are running around, killing people, humans._

_he looks at the big castle in front of him, he runs to it, like his legs just want him to._

_When he comes somewhere in the castle, he sees the girl knocking out the guards, she's fighting great and quick, when she finds an exit, she opens the door and stands on one of the towers._

'_shit! Come on!' she looks beneath her and then sees someone stand in the shadow._

_A woman, dressed in a creepy outfit, has green hair and pale skin, she's running to her, without any problems she knocks her out, then another man with bandages stands in front of her, holding her throat and walking to the edge of the tower, she tries to fight and when she escapes she jumps of the tower, with a scream she lands somewhere in the water, when she finally f9nds the strength to swim to shore, she runs again, now dogs are following her, she kicks them out and while running through the pouring rain she fights a few field guys who're trying to attack the village he just ran away from._

_Then something kicks her away, a big foot makes her fly through the air and land on the ground, she's fighting it, almost losing then bringing it down, bleeding heavily and running further, after a few minutes, maybe hours running she stops, she walks to a tree and breaths heavily, she whispers something and disappears._

_Then he appears in the forest he just walked through, he looks at her, she's standing on the place he thought somebody was standing, he looks at himself and she just runs away, it was so fast he almost couldn't see her move, he sees how she falls down and then how he picks her up._

Dante wakes up, he looks at the body on the bed, he's lying with his head on his arms and those are lying on the bed, he looks at her, he didn't have a chance to have a good look at her, now she's clean, he sees she's a very beautiful girl, her skin isn't very pale anymore but caramel colored, her hair is not as black as in the rain, a bit more midnight blue, she was bleeding much but the wounds weren't very bad.

He looks at her face, she's looking without any emotion.

'Help me… please….' Her eyes open, the two most beautiful hazel eyes look into his.

'you're safe here…' he looks at her trembling body.

'I'm not safe here… where's here anyway?'.

'the Institute of Monsters, we call it Monster high, but it's not like the human TV series'.

'I don't have time for TV, watching the crap from those humanoids, I've too much problems in life' she looks around, then becomes red.

'something wrong?' he looks at her red face.

'it's nothing personal, but I would never think of meeting someone while lying half naked on a bed, especially a guy' she looks away.

Now it's Dante's turn to get red 'well, I would never think of meeting a girl lying half naked in a bed, after she fell exhausted in my arms' he grins sheepishly and she turns red again.

'however, who is my savior?'.

'I'm Dante Vale, the Incubus' he looks at her hand and takes it.

'Zhalia moon, the last Vampire of my family, country and this dimension'.

'alright, an class- X monster, a very strong one as I can see, and your special ability is… light and darkness' he looks at her.

'aha, your special ability is reading peoples mind or reading peoples documents' she grins at him.

'something like that, but I'm class- U'.

'so? That's strong too, I mean if you're higher than class M you're a weak monster'.

'yeah but still, class W…' he looks at her.

'shut up, it's not very great to be the last vampire left, my family got murdered a few years ago, the people who captured me are monsters too, their leader is class Y, that's just… so very strong!'.

'shhh, you have to sleep, you had a big fight and tomorrow starts school'.

'thanks Dante…' she closes her eyes and smiles before she falls asleep.

XxX

'alright, this are the documents of the people who're going to defied you, I mean stand in your way' the brown haired woman looks at her boss.

'Name: Dante Vale, age: 17, Type: Incubus, strength: a U class monster, special ability: read peoples powers, emotions and other stuff, he can use his wings and give the health and energy just like he sucks it away, he can kill the woman who are his victims… seconds one, Name: Lok Lambert, Age: 16, Type: werewolf, Strength: Q-class monster, Special ability: puzzles and bite through things invincible shield. Third, name: Sophie Casterwill, Age: 16, Type: Witch, Strength: a P- class monster, Special ability: extra strength in spells. Fourth, Name: Zhalia moon, Age: 17, Strength: W- class monster, Special ability: light and dark powers' Windy looks at Rassimov who's sitting in his chair.

'well, that sounds very dangerous to me, they're all lower then M and that means they're dangerous'.

'of course, but you're stronger than them all, it's not like they're the biggest danger you ever had, they're just kids'.

'exactly! And if they get older, they get stronger, they get stronger, means they come closer to the Z, which mean they come closer to me, which means they maybe become stronger then me!'.

'which means you've to kill them before they can'.

'yes'.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Meet Sophie and Lok

Chapter 3

While Dante's waiting before the school store (where you can buy: clothes, sweets, shoes, and other random things) it's getting pressure with busy students.

'Zhalia? are you ready?' he walks to the magazines and then to the sweets.

'yes I'm ready' says she appeared next to him with a big bag full with chocolate sweets in it.

She's dressed in a short black form of the school skirt, a white blouse (which she's wearing just as sexy as the last blouse) black heels (what seemed really uncomfortable) and white high socks who're pulled up to her upper legs, a black belt around her upper leg with a little bag looked sexy and her long midnight blue hair was hanging till around her waist, the silver necklace with the silver cross and the red stone wasn't missing too.

'how do I look? I mean I hate school costumes, though I've never been to school before, but those socks are really uncomfortable, but that woman said if I didn't wear them I was looking to sexy, don't know why that's bad but they're itch, not talking about the shoes, normally I wear my heels but she said I was going to have painful feet if I did, a little weird because I run and fight with those shoes, however I'm glad I didn't have to wear those ugly jackets, they're not very stylish or comfortable, are you cold sometimes? Wait don't answer, you're not because of the jacket' she looks at Dante.

'I didn't know you talked that much'.

'sorry, I had a good sleep last night and got a lot of energy, so, what's first?'.

'Math'.

'Jew, I hate Math'.

'I thought you said you've never been to school before'.

'well not in a long time, I was on primary, but I didn't go to high school, mostly because I didn't want to go to school in the human world, it's very difficult to hide it when you eat lunch, or in my place drink lunch, and the smell of blood is everywhere around me, I mean monsters have else blood, human blood is more sweet' she picks up a black bag, probably with her books, she's still holding the bad with chocolate.

'want some?'.

'no, but just wondering why you eat them, I mean you're a vampire'.

'so? Why can't vampires eat Chocolate?'.

'because they eat blood to live'.

'you live on energy from your victim, the live of him, but you eat too right? I mean she there' she points at a girl 'she lives on flesh and those stuff, but she doesn't live on chocolate either, still she eats it because it's delicious'.

'alright, I get it, you can eat normal food'.

'of course, but I live on blood, Chocolate is to make me feel happy'.

'you don't look very sad'.

'that's because I'm hiding it, yesterday was a terrible day for me, the days before then too, not talking about my life for that, you know how lonely it is as last vampire? You can't go on with humans, and most of the monsters stick together, but I'm too strong or have a too bad aura, they don't like to have me around, and if it's not that, it's my personality, I'm much of a loner'.

'but you're nice'.

'yeah, but you are not a weird guy, I mean it's very difficult to find people like you Dante, you're the first one who truly understands me'.

'because I'm a loner too, my father died, my sisters and mother are girls together, I live much alone and when I've found somebody I love and I wanna kiss or… you know, do it. Then I suck all her energy and before I know it's over and I can't give it back because she's already death. It's not much of a loving life'.

'well I have to say… I don't have that problem when I kiss, but I've problems with meeting people, it's my debt, I don't trust humans or monsters, that's because of my past, when I was younger I lived on the streets in the human world, they beat me up and I wasn't strong enough to do something about it, monster didn't want me around so I had to stay alone, not human, not monster… the last vampire left'.

'well, as long as nobody knows you're a vampire but me, I think you can make a lot of friends'.

'maybe, but I don't think it last very long till they know'.

'hum, maybe'.

XxX

'Alright class, this are the two new students, Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon. Please be nice to them! Can you describe yourselves?'.

'do we have to?' Zhalia rolls her eyes, looking annoyed at the class who's looking at them.

'well yes…'.

'I'm coming from Venice, Italy, I grew up with a little sister and my mother, and Metz of course, I'm 17 years old and now it's Zhalia's turn' he looks at her with frowned eyebrows.

'alright, I'm coming from here and there, my parents are death, I'm the last on from my family or friends, and there are people trying to kill me if I go to the human world, I'm loved by them and I'm 17 years old' she sights softly, walking to the empty table in the back next to the window, quick all the tables are slide away from her, she rolls her eyes and Dante walks to the table in front of her.

'now I know why you don't have many friends'.

'you said I have to describe myself! I did and this is always the reaction!'.

'shhh, Zhaal, be silence for once'.

'you're such an ass hole'.

'maybe'.

XxX

When they're walking outside during the break, it starts getting dark, rain clouds begin to meet in the sky, then it starts pouring, people run inside but two teens walk into each other and fall on the ground.

'look out!' screams the girl, wearing the school uniform without jacket.

'sorry! It just started raining and I… sorry! He stands up and wants to pull her back on her feet but she growls and ignores him.

'now I'm dirty!'.

'so?'.

'well they seem to get along' Zhalia grins while walking to them.

'what's wrong kiddo's?'.

'he made me dirty!'.

'so?'.

'she yelled at me!'.

'so?'.

'kid's, please get calm already!' Dante walks to them, grabbing them by their shirt.

'hey! You're Dante Vale! The pupil of Metz! Wow you're good!' the girl grins.

'Humph, a very lonely life I see' Zhalia looks at him, he gets red cheeks and smiles then.

'well I maybe am a bit… famous'.

'it's a pleasure to meet you Dante Vale! I'm Sophie Casterwill!'.

'Casterwill? You're member of the family who started the powers of the witch?'.

'yes, that's me, well my family, however you're a strong Incubus!'.

'hey! What am I? a little dog?' the boy looks at them.

'maybe, what are you exactly?' Zhalia looks at him.

'I'm a werewolf, Lok Lambert to be exact!'.

'aha, Eaton's boy, let's say I used to know your uncle'.

'great! She's my friends for now!' Lok grins.

'look out!' she pushes him on the ground, he pushes Sophie on the ground who falls on Dante who falls on the ground, a black orb hits Zhalia's chest and she flies through the air landing against the wall, leaving a print behind.

'Zhalia!' Dante runs to her and wants to pick her up.

Lok turns into a werewolf and Sophie grabs her staff, he looks at Zhalia who stands up 'no… let me protect you guys' she pushes him away and takes of the necklace, her eyes get as red as blood, her hair gets more black and long, her skin gets paler just like the moon, her lips get red too and her eyelashes longer and blacker, she looks beautiful and scary at the same time.

He feels the dark aura and the two teens look with open mouth at her, she looks only at Sophie who gets caught in a huge cobweb and Lok who tries to free himself from the silver wire.

Dante closes his eyes and two black wings that look like those from the devil, grow on his back.

'come on…' whispers Zhalia and on that moment a thick silver wire shoots at her, she grabs it so quick he didn't even see her hand move, she grabs it with her other hand and pulls it closer, she winds the wire around her wrist and after a few seconds they see a huge half woman half spider demon.

'Jew! Cross!' shouts Sophie while trying to get herself free from the sticky wire.

'wanna play?' Zhalia grins and pulls the spider, still stuck with the wire, in the air, it lands against the wall and jumps back, letting the wire go, she attacks Zhalia with the wire but the female is to quick.

'too slow!' she stops behind the spider and kicks the monster in the back, it flies through the air and lands against a tree, Zhalia looks at the cross and then hangs the necklace around her neck again. She turns into her normal form and she looks at the demon, then at the others.

Dante lets his wings grow back into his back and looks at her, not letting any emotion free on his face, Lok turns back into a teenage boy and still tries to get himself free.

'we should help them' Zhalia looks at the two teens, struggling on the ground.

TBC

**Hope you liked it, know it's a bit lame sometimes, but I hope it's not that bad of you read it! Please review!**


	4. Vision

Chapter 4

The next morning it's raining, well pouring.

When he sees Zhalia, walking through the mud on her heels, while trying not to fall, he runs to her. holding her up when she almost falls backwards on the ground.

'you're still catching me when I'm falling' her cheeks turn red and they walk to a dry part.

'Zhalia, you told me… you lived on the streets before you turned into a vampire, or were you a vampire?'.

'I didn't tell you the truth about my past, I've other reasons to hate humans and vampires'.

'what… well tell me'.

'I'm born in a Castle, I was the niece of the king then, my parents died when I was at a young age, too young to remember them clearly. I've always got these fighting skills you see, I was born to kill people, but my uncle wouldn't aloud that, of course, I killed a man when I was ten years old. I was a prisoner in the castle, while I used to become the new queen one day, my uncle didn't marry. However, I always looked at the rain, walked through it, danced in it, and how many times they called my name to get inside. I didn't listen to them. When I was 17 almost turning 18, my uncle said on one evening: "Zhalia, you're almost ready for the throne, I don't have very longer to live, when you turn 18 you become the new queen of this dimension" that's right, I'm the real queen of this world. A week later, a month before I would become the new queen, vampires entered the castle…

_Flashback…._

_Zhalia walks to the balcony and looks at the city, the castle stood half on the mountain so she could see the city from her balcony next to the mountain. It was burning, fire everywhere, soldiers trying to fight the enemy and the fire, useless. She's wearing her evening dress, for the part. The purple strapless dress was perfect clean, the corset around her waist was showing her perfect body, the wide skirt was good to move with, she grabs a holster and her sword, she hides little knifes in her corset and grabs her black brambling._

_She runs downstairs till she hears screams and something growling, she looks at the ballroom, death bodies and blood everywhere, a few men, dressed in black bramblings with red marks on it stand in the middle, then walk away. She runs to the kitchen and hears voices._

'_She ran that way!'._

'_bring her to me!'._

_She locks the door and runs to her black horse with white knees, without saddling it she climbs on the horse, they ride away while she heard the door open and those people following her._

_Her raised hair isn't very raised anymore but her silver crown is still on her head._

_She jumps over the river and sees then monsters all around her, half spider half human people, slimy things, ogres. She grabs her sword and kills them on her way further in the forest._

_When she comes by a death end of thorns she takes another way, it started raining._

_While she's riding the horse, it stops when they see an ugly old guy standing in the way, the horse rears and she falls backwards on the ground, the horse runs away and the man walks to her._

_She grabs her sword and tries to protect her against the monster._

'_you're the princes I see, so you're still a human, still so little and helpless, fight me, Miss' he grins and attacks her with an fire ball, she jumps easily over it and let her sword fall on the ground, she grabs the cross and turns into her vampire self._

'_I am a monster old man, you forgot that the kind doesn't have a daughter, only a niece, daughter of the vampire prince and the Moon nymph, I'm stronger than vampires and you, half vampire, half Moon nymph'._

'_that cross suppresses your vampire blood, so you look like a normal human being just like your mother beautiful and looking normal, and without the cross your vampire blood awakens and you'll be only vampire because it suppresses your nymph blood'._

'_very smart for such an old man'._

'_they're after you, they know your secret, I can help you, getting stronger, and make you immortal, so you can always take revenge, when you're strong enough' he grins._

'_alright, I'm in, but what do I have to do?'._

'_here's the deal, you can live with me, train with me and I give you the immortality, and you pretend you're my daughter, my daughter and my personal killer'._

'_deal' is her answer and she nods softly following to his house, to hide for those monsters._

_End flashback…_

'I mostly killed humans, who knew too much about our existence. After a while, Klaus died, a few years ago. When I was just walking my evening walk, I got in a fight against a few street punks. I killed them with my Vampire abilities, that's how "they" found me, they captured me and after a week I escaped, came by you… like you saw in your dream' she sights softly.

'so… why didn't you tell me the truth?'.

'because if Rassimov is defeated, I become the new queen, I don't want people to know about that, being my friend because only íf Rassimov dies, I'm getting a castle and crown. I don't need fake friends'.

'I understand' he nods 'but what if you ever become queen, and you love someone, you see him getting older and older, dying, while you stay your young self'.

'I uhm… I can make people immortal now too, Klaus told me before he died, but I've never done it'.

'of course, but what if you split up or after a while, he doesn't want to live anymore?'.

'I can make them mortal too'.

'aha… so… what's your next move? They're now seeking for you, again'.

'yes, and I've got no idea, I can't stay hidden anymore, but the leather of their clan, Rassimov, is still too strong for me, I can fight him, but I will lose, and he's an immortal too, so I've to make him mortal too, which means I've to give much energy away, and then fight him again, which fight I will lose'.

'that's why you've got friends, I know Sophie and Lok want to help too'.

'but we just met them'.

'yes, and I know how much they fight, and still they like each other' Dante grins and then it stops raining.

'Zhalia… I can see your special abilities are Light and Dark, what means that?'.

'that I can control light and dark energy, people, lights, everything. I can feel the energy around me, if my enemy is standing behind me or a friend, someone familiar, that's why they can't surprise me and I'm good in battles, I feel the bad emotions and good emotions of people, I can hear thoughts if I want to, and I know every dark or evil meaning, choices or other things, it's like I know too much stuff about people, and the future, it took me a long time till I could control minds'.

'you can control me?'.

'no, I mean my mind is like walking through a long hall, a lot of doors with names on it, if I open that door, I can hear your thoughts, it's just simple, but it took me a long time to control that'.

'aha, yeah, took me a long time too to learn how to give energy back'.

XxX

After class they walk to a the roof, where Lok and Sophie will wait for them.

While eating their lunch, Dante sees Zhalia just looking at the sky, she doesn't eat or drink, she even doesn't blink with her eyes.

'Zhalia, something wrong? Aren't you hungry?' he looks at her.

'I am, but I can't get it here, I can survive for the next week, but then I'll be going to the nearest city…' she looks at her nails, then at the two teenagers who stopped with eating, Dante smiles softly.

'are you hungry now?'.

'yes but I didn't take my liters blood with me' she rolls with her eyes, the sarcasm shot off.

'here, just bite' he throws his jacket on the ground and holds his hair back, his neck was there, ready to be bitten.

'Dante… I can't…'.

'just do it, even if you're a vampire, there's no reason to not eat till it's almost too late, you need your breakfast, lunch and dinner, if you don't eat you can never defeat Rassimov' he closes his eyes 'I want you to do it'.

'uhm… well it can hurt a little' she bites him, Dante feels the pain in his neck, then the pain stops, it feels good, her lips are soft on his skin, she was careful, she was trying to hold it, to take the minimum or even lesser.

'Zhalia… don't hold back'.

She growls softly, printing in his mind that she wasn't going to do that.

Dante felt the connection between him and Zhalia, they were now connected, hearing each other in their minds, feeling each other's feelings, it's like magic. Then something chances, flashes of a fight, a battle with energy, dark energy, a dark aura, something evil and then blood, him lying on the ground, Zhalia next to him, crying. Then they see themselves kissing, cuddling, naked… it turns to the fight again, Zhalia crying, blood, then fire and screams, Zhalia standing in a beautiful dress, looking at a fire in a city, the crown on her head.

Then Zhalia lets go, they look at each other, the wound in his neck is healed, they're trembling and panting.

A drupel blood falls down her chin, he softly brushes the drupel away.

'what was that?' asks Sophie then.

'what do you mean?'.

'there was a red aura around you two, it was beautiful and looked connected, like your aura's connected' answers Lok.

'Dante… did you see…' whispers Zhalia softly.

'yes I did' he looks at her, she's now blushing, then looking straight at the ground 'you'll die int hat battle…'.

'and I'm ready to'.

'Dante… you'll die because of me… because we… we…'.

'fall in love?' he looks at her, then hugs her 'it's gonna be OK'.

'I don't understand Vampires or Incubuses' growls Lok and turns himself to his own lunch.

When Dante looks at Zhalia's face, he sees a tear drop down her cheek.

TBC

**Sorry for the late update, didn't have much time to write.**

**Hope you'll forgive me by reviewing!**


	5. I love you

**Warning, sexuality.**

Chapter 5

The next morning is sunny, Dante is standing by the portal to the human world while waiting for the bus to show up. One of the Teachers, a Fairy, is Miss Delight. The brown haired woman is talking to a few other students, which are: Scarlet, the Catwoman. Monteheu, Fenrir. And Tersly, Satyr.

'Hey Dante! You left without us! That's just heart breaking' Sophie walks to them, followed by Lok who's carrying two big size pink suitcases, a little purple handbag and his own brown backpack.

'Sophie… what the hell is Lok carrying? Are you staying there for the rest of your life?' Dante looks at her, she's wearing a pink skirt, purple shirt with separated sleeves, high stockings, sneakers and a French cap.

'Very funny, I know you're going on this trip, so I signed me and Lok up for the trip as well! Isn't that fun? We can go to the beach together and… I don't see a vampire anywhere so you don't have to give Miss beauty your blood' Sophie smiles at him.

'Don't cheer to soon my little witch, I'm just a bit late. But thanks for welcoming me' Zhalia walks to Dante, holding a backpack as well. She's wearing a black form of the school skirt, a black top, her black high heels and sunglasses.

'why are you dressed like a whore? Your skirt is way too short'.

'well, after we're going to the human world, I'm not at school anymore, so I don't have to wear a school uniform, which means I don't have to think about too short skirts. So don't think about it Sophie, I'm not going to take Lok away from you, he's not my type' she grins while walking away..

'unbelievable!' yells Sophie while Dante's following the black haired female to the just arrived buss.

'yeah, the buss is late…'.

'No! I mean her! she's unbelievable! I don't want you! How could she ever think of me and you together?' Sophie sights deeply while walking to the doors.

'you can use a hand' Monteheu helps the boy with the suitcases.

'yeah… unbelievable, after all I've done for her, I'm just dump… I carried all her suitcases from her room to this buss!' Lok walks to the door followed by Monteheu.

Zhalia's sitting next to the window, looking outside and then turning to Dante who's asking her about something.

Sophie takes her staff and points it at her body, her outfit changes into a shorter pink skirt, a shorter light pink top, pink pumps and still her French cap.

'hey Sophie…' Lok sits next to her.

'you know, how unfair it is?'.

'what's so unfair?'.

'she's beautiful, strong, stylish and all the boys fall for her, why does she choose for Dante?'.

'Maybe because he's strong, handsome, good with the ladies, nice and… well everything a man can be?'.

'shut up! You're not very helping here!'.

XxX

When they're walking through the city over a market, Zhalia's stopping by a stall, a few golden bracelets, necklaces, rings and earrings are lying there.

She looks at a silver ring, it's simple with a dark red stone in the middle and a thin posture.

She tries it out and looks at it like hypnotized.

'it's made for you miss' the woman grins at her, Zhalia looks at her.

'how much?'.

'fifty'.

'Fifty? Are you crazy? This is my own… I mean, this is not even a real diamond'.

'But it's old and very expensive, it's the ring of Moons, it's passed by generation, the ring of a girl…'.

'half vampire, half nymph, I know the story' Zhalia lays it back and sights deeply, looking at the ring.

'hey Zhaal, what's wrong?' Dante looks at the girl.

'the ring, it belongs to my family, I forgot it, the night I escaped. It's a family object, passed on by Grandmother to granddaughter'.

'so, it belongs to you, why don't you buy it?'.

'because it's too expensive, I don't have that much money' with that she walks away.

Dante looks at the ring 'I'll buy that ring for Ten and you get this' he holds his watch in front of her face and she looks at him.

XxX

When Dante walks next to Zhalia again they look at Lok who's now carrying bags with clothes, shoes, sunglasses, scarfs, jewelry, heads and other stuff.

'Sophie, can I have a nip of that strawberry milkshake?' he looks at the girl.

'buy your own'.

'come on Soph, I'm thirsty and carrying your bags. Can I at least have a nip?'.

'No'.

'poor Lok, he's dying slowly' Dante grins.

'I don't get it, why does he listen to her? she's using him as her personal servant'.

'he's in love'.

'with who? I don't carry your bags if I love someone else'.

'exactly'.

'you don't mean… that's classic, I bet he bumped into her that rainy day, by deliberate'.

'uhuh, hey Zhalia, have you ever loves somebody?'.

'once, when I was… younger… if you understand what I mean'.

'how was he?'.

'he was handsome, nice and always trying to protect me, it didn't matter how many times I told him I could protect myself. He didn't listen, he didn't care if I was a vampire, he just loved me for… me. He asked me to marry him… I told him wanted to, but I couldn't. I was older than him, I was older than his grandmother. He told me he didn't care, just that he loved me. so I did it. I almost married him. But the night before our wedding, he got killed'.

'how?'.

'his ex-girlfriend still loved him, she wanted to kill me but before she could do it I killed her by sucking her blood, he was looking at me, like I was the monster, I didn't know what to do, I was angry. After all he said to me he looked at me… with those eyes… the anger and the want of blood were too much for me, so I killed him, out of anger and fair to lose him. I killed my own fiancée'.

'I think you just couldn't bear the fact that someone loved you for you, he didn't care about your vampire being'.

'I know it! I was afraid to let him down, I was afraid that he would see me as a monster, but I just looked him in the eyes and that told me enough, he was afraid of me… I don't want my husband to be afraid of me… that's terrible… after that I didn't get close to people, I moved with Klaus and tried to forget him, but it still hurts' she looks at her hands, she's doing something with her fingers.

'Zhalia… I've something for you' he grabs the ring but someone interrupts.

'Hey love birds! Hurry up! We've to find a place to sleep near the sea before it gets dark!' yells Monteheu.

'you give it later to me, before we piss them off' Zhalia grins and grabs his hand while they're running to the others.

XxX

That evening they're in a house, beach house to be exact.

It's dark and after they ate they're going to their rooms.

When almost everybody is sleeping, Zhalia comes out of the shower, she looks at her clothes and sights.

'I forgot my PJ's' she looks at the white towel and grabs it.

While looking at the empty hall, she walks to her room, on the other side of the hall, she starts running and then bumps into someone, while landing on his chest she feels her cheeks turning red, she looks at Dante who turns red too when he sees her wet and with only a towel lying on his chest, they scream and then shut each other's mouth with their hands.

'Don't look! Shut your eyes and don't peek!'.

'my eyes are closed! Now get of me!' Dante holds his hands before his eyes.

She then sits next to him and he stands up.

'she covers her body with the towel again and grabs his hand when he holds it in front of her, he pulls her back up and then the door opens, Lok walks into the hall, turns himself to them, looks at them with a sleepy face and then walks back.

'I…uhm… I forgot my PJ's and… yeah…' she looks away.

Then they hear another door open, Dante throws Zhalia into the broom closet.

They hear someone pass by while they're standing against each other, Zhalia feels his breath in her neck, she feels her own stop for a moment and when the light that comes from under the door disappears they smile, she giggles softly and when Dante wants to open the door it's stuck.

'great, it's locket'.

'Probably by closing the door' answers Zhalia, seeking for the light.

When it turns on they look at the closet, it's filled with brooms, cleaning stuff, towels, clothes and sheets throwed on a pile.

'We've to stay here till somebody comes back… great' Zhalia looks at the pile and begins to make it look like something comfortable.

'Here, it's something like a matrass…' Dante looks at the thing leaning against the wall and lays it next to her.

'Jew, it's smells like someone threw over…' Zhalia looks at it lays it on the ground and lays the sheets, towels and clothes over it.

Dante looks at her doing it, she's almost naked and still wet.

'Dante… I'm sorry I got you into this mess, if I didn't bump into you…' she turns red again.

'No, it's okay… just… relax and close your eyes' he walks to her, and opens her hand, holding the ring in his hand and sliding it on her finger 'Open your eyes'.

She looks at the ring and smiles.

'where did you get it? OI mean how did you get it? You didn't pay fifty for it did you? Or stole it?' she looks at him.

'I gave her my watch'.

'what? You stupid… moron'.

'yeah well, I saw how much you wanted it, and after all, it's yours. It's something important for you, more important than that stupid watch I got for my birthday'.

'now you're making me feel guilty'.

'don't feel that way' he smiles and when he wants to kiss her she turns away.

'I wanna kiss you just as much as you want Dante, but it's not… the vision…' she sits down on the "bed".

'don't worry, I'll protect you'.

'and that means your death'.

'if I'll die for protecting you, I don't care' he smiles, walks to her and kisses her while pushing her back and caress her cheeks, her hands in his hair and a soft moan when he kisses her clavicle.

'Dante… we shouldn't… do it in the… broom closet…' she stops when she can't stop a moan and then surrenders by his hands removing the towel around the middle of her body.

She looks at him, removes his shirt and then pants.

Her breath in his ears, a slight moan on her lips, her perfect hot body on his, their bodies connected.

Dante feels how he sucks her energy, she doesn't care.

'Don't you feel a thing?'.

'I'm immortal Dante… I can't die' is the only thing she whispers.

He smiles softly and kisses her again.

XxX

When the morning falls and Dante wakes up they're lying in the bed, Zhalia's laying against him, still sleeping and naked, the towel on the ground and her black hair lying on the white sheets.

He looks at the sheets over them, Zhalia's caramel skin and the sheets were like two perfect looking things, matching together.

She was the first still living girl after he wakes up, he looks at her, breathing softly, her face peaceful .

He hears others talking, and then notices the little window just above a cabinet, big enough for them to climb through, somehow he didn't care that they didn't notice earlier, this was the best night of his life, even if it was in a broom closet.

Zhalia mumbles something and then opens her eyes slowly.

'Morning Sleeping beauty' he caress the hairs out of her face.

'morning my energy sucking knight' she kisses him softly, her hand against his chest.

'I see a window… we could climb through it and pretend that we were walking over the beach this morning, everybody's awake'.

'so? I don't wanna see everybody, only you…' she looks at him, moving the sheet a little bit and looks at him.

'I know… but if they find us in the broom closet it's going to get very… uncomfortable…' he lays his forehead on hers and looks into her chocolate brown eyes.

'Painful' she smiles softly and pushes him back on his back, leaning on him, his hands on her back and their lips closing the space between them.

'I love you' whispers Dante, looking at her.

'I love you too' she smiles softly, a tear falls on his chest.

'Don't cry… I wanna see you laugh' he caress the tear away and she smiles softly 'that's better'.

'I just could never image… that someone would say that to me again' she lays her head on his chest and feels his hands caress her back.

TBC

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Promise me one thing, Don't die

Chapter 6

When it's the next evening, the teens creep out of the house, to go to a night club.

When they're almost there Lok looks at the moon.

'I can you control it?' Sophie looks at him.

'Of course, can you control the urge of blowing people up?' he grins and she just looks at him with a little angry glare.

'I hope you won't suck much energy tonight' Zhalia looks at him.

'I won't, I've got a girlfriend, she wouldn't allowed me' he grins and she smiles softly.

After an hour of dancing, drinking and laughing, the party is still going on, Dante's leaning against the wall next to a drunk Monteheu, tipsy Lok and high giggling Sophie. Scarlet is dancing with a few boys and Zhalia's dancing too, holding a drink in one hand and laughing a bit when two boys are fighting about her.

'Aren't you a little jalousie?' asks Monteheu with a little bit of a double tongue.

'She's having fun, why would I?' Dante takes a nip from his glass, looking at his girl.

When a few dark dressed people walk in, Zhalia looks up, pushes the guys away and runs to them.

'We gotta go, see them? They're a lot of trouble' Zhalia looks at an almost spitting Monteheu and nods at Dante, while grabbing Scarlet by her arm.

'We're going' explains Sophie to her when they're heading to the door.

'Well, well, if that isn't Zhalia Moon, you haven't changed at all sweetheart' one of the girls looks at Zhalia, they stop walking and look at them, it's getting silence, everybody just looks at them and when the blonde haired girl grabs Zhalia by her wrist, they all step away.

'Let me go' hissed Zhalia.

'Make me' answers the blonde.

Zhalia kicks her and the girl flies through the air, landing on the table.

'Show your true form Zhalia! You can't defied her without!' the blonde girl laughs, another girl, dressed in red pants and having green hair, walks to her.

'You escaped one time, but you won't do it again' she grabs Zhalia and throws her through the window.

'Zhalia!' screams Sophie and grabs her wand, an energy beam hits the girl but she just grabs the wand and breaks it into two pieces, Sophie sinks on her knees, screaming out in pain, Tersly drags Monteheu away from the fight after he almost fainted, and now the fight starts, the other normal teenagers run away, Scarlet turns into the Catwoman she always was, and fights the blonde girl.

Dante takes two guys with demonic fire powers, Lok tries to help Sophie and when they get attacked Zhalia jumps back into the fight, she has removed the cross and fights, explosions and fire everywhere, till everything stops, at least it feels like everything stops, they look at how the girl Zhalia was fighting with hits the dark haired female, she flies through the air, lands on the ground and they see blood coming from her head, her eyes closed and the girl just laughing, she walks to Zhalia grabs her neck and lifts her up in the air.

'I'll destroy you!'.

'You can't' says Zhalia then.

'Why can't I?'.

'Because… I'm immortal!' Zhalia hits her, the girl lands against her allies, and then they run out of the club, the building explodes and they disappear in the middle of the night.

XxX

When they wake the next morning, Zhalia just feels a warm body next to her, when she looks up, she sees Dante, on the other side of the room are Scarlet and Sophie, in a chair is lying a drunk Monteheu and next to Sophie is lying a snoring Lok, Tersly made himself comfortable on the carpet, which seems a little sad for the guy.

She didn't remember getting home at all, just walking away from the explosion, that's when everything got all a little hazy.

'Huh? Lok? What are you going in my bed?' Sophie throws the boy of her bed and he falls with a little scream on the ground. Zhalia smiles, closes her eyes and makes herself comfortable against Dante's chest, warm and strong…

'Sophie… don't throw me of the bed like that…' sights Lok, getting to the bathroom.

Then she falls asleep again.

XxX

Dante POV

When I wake, I see Zhalia, her peaceful face makes me feel happy, she needs her sleep, although, do vampires sleep because they need energy? And immortal vampires? Well I should ask her when she wakes.

I look at the rest of the people in this room, Lok is lying on the carpet, next to Sophie's bed, with a little pink pillow under his head and a red blanket, Sophie must have thrown him out the bed, poor thing.

When I look back at Zhalia, she's muttering something like "Chocolate ice cream… it's my favorite".

I smile and softly caress the hairs out of her face, I look at her perfect face, it's caramel again, she was so strong last evening, defending everybody, she was so calm and she was hurt, which made me very anxious, worried about her safety, but all her wounds are healed, probably an immortal thing.

I see and feel her breathe, her heart beat, her sift skin against mine, so beautiful and at the same time so dangerous, she fainted when she put the cross back on her necklace, she needs energy, but does she need to sleep for energy? Well she couldn't faint every time she got tired… great! I'm talking to myself!

I sight deeply, look at the window and see it's just getting light, I close my eyes, enjoy the moment of my arms wrapped around Zhalia. And then open them again, I caress her face softly while whispering to her.

'Zhalia… wake up sleepy head…' I look at her eyes blinking a few times, looking at me, I smile 'There's our basket of sunshine, good morning sleeping beauty, slept well?'.

She nods softly, yawns in a- what I think- cute way and then kiss me on my lips, soft and quick.

'In your safe Prince Charming' she smiles, lays her head against my chest, so I can lay my chin on her head, caressing her back.

'I love you…' I whisper it softly, she looks up, into my eyes, and I see in her eyes, that she knows I mean it. And I do, I couldn't think of any other girl besides me, than Zhalia.

'I love you too…' she let her finger follow the way from my forehead, over my nose, down my lips and till my chin, she used to do that many times, probably wanna know if I'm real.

'I go for a bath…' she gets up and walks to the bathroom, I look around, then think of what she said, and follow her inside, the door is unlocked, stupid me! And when I close it behind me, I lock it, looking at the body inside the bath, looking at me surprised.

I take my clothes off and join her, laying on my chest, just talking about nothing and everything.

'Dante… if we are serious of staying together, for always, would you mind… if I made you immortal?' she looks at me, I think about that for a moment and nod softly 'If I could be with you forever… I wouldn't'.

'But what about the vision?'.

'Maybe that takes place over two hundreds of years, maybe longer…'.

'Or maybe shorter… and if we stayed one hundred years together, I could never lose you… I would… I would die to save your life… and then you're alone… and if I couldn't save your life… I would be alone again…' she looks at me, scared and sad.

'You're never going to be alone Zhalia… you've got friends here, still me…' I hug her.

'Promise me one thing' she lays her hand on my chest.

'What's that?'.

'Don't die'.

TBC

**I know, late update! Sorry sorry sorry! But forgive me!**


	7. Her way to tell me

**The Rating has changed because of this chapter and because of the future. Please understand me.**

Chapter 7

While sitting on my towel, feeling the wind blow through my reddish brown hair, I look at the sea.

I feel my breath struck for a moment when Scarlet and Sophie walk to me, Scarlet is dressed in a green V-cut swimsuit. Sophie on the other hand is dressed in a pink bikini, which makes her look sweet. But the thing that really made my heart stop for a few seconds, was Zhalia, wearing a white bikini with little strings that hold all the pieces together, it's sexy but not too sexy like Scarlet, not near a whore.

Lok, Tersly and Monteheu are walking behind them, carrying a lot of beach stuff, probably all the things the girls could find.

I grin at them, Zhalia walks to me, I sprit my legs so she can sit between them.

'Are you waiting for us for a long time?' she looks at me, laying her back against my chest.

'Maybe, I was looking at the few, the sea is really beautiful' I look at her, her breast covered by only that little piece of cloth, her soft skin against mine, I still hear her moan from the time we slept together, that beautiful sexy sound… Wake up Dante! She's talking to you!

'So I thought, maybe we could go for a walk?' her eyes are shining, I smile softly, nod and we stand up.

'What are you two going to do?' asks Sophie, trying to get my attention.

'We're going for a walk' is Zhalia's answer, and then we walk away.

'Well! Be back before it gets dark!' sights Miss. Delight.

XxX

When we've walked and talked for who knows how long, the beach gets empty and soon we're alone.

'So… the water is warm… want to swim a bit?' Zhalia let go of my hand and walks backwards into the ocean, on her face is a mix of defiant and fun, she's playing me, I know it.

But I walk after her till she starts running faster and deeper, I jump to her, grab her waist and we fall into the water, her body is lying under me, wet and so sexy, again I hear her moan in my head.

She looks at me, still with a defiant grin.

'Don't look at me like that, if you do I want to touch you'.

'Like that's a big problem for me'.

'But…' I look at her.

'Look Dante, there's no way somebody comes near, and I'm getting colder and colder… don't you want me to warm up?' she kisses me softly on the lips, just sweet and soft.

'I do…' I really do, I want to take her right now, but it doesn't seem right.

'Just do it, as quick as possible' She looks at me, trying to figure out my thoughts.

'Zhalia…'.

'I need you now…' she looks at me, lifting her head, pulling a string in her neck, and when I look at her top, I see it's just lying there, not holding anything, not trying to cover it, only lying.

I grin, take of the top and start rubbing her soft nipples, I feel how they get harder, her mouth forming an O and her breathe getting faster and shorter.

I smile at her, the water floating besides her, we weren't deep enough to make the water cover her chest. I push her legs wider, I caress her body, I see her eyes already closed up, the orange red sunshine shining on her caramel skin which makes her look even more hot than ever.

'My nymph' I see her mouth forming a smile, I pull on the strong from her bottom and then on the other side of the bottom, I pull it away and throw it just like the top on the dry sand near.

I look at her, she's so beautiful.

I kiss her body, every piece I can get, letting her wait for the release, this was still the sweetest part of this little love game.

XxX Zhalia XxX

I'm trying to keep my cool, to keep my body from shivering of his cruelty, he was torturing me with his kisses, I need him, right now. I'm scared to lose him, what if this was the last chance? The last time? Maybe it's over in an hour! No, don't think about that Zhalia! Not now.

I feel his hands caressing the inside edge of my leg, I feel a moan coming from mouth, I open my eyes, see him grin, and then his fingers against the right spot, I moan once again, this time louder, I want to close my legs but he's not willing to let that happen.

His other hand is still caressing.

'You're so warm and wet Zhalia, all that for my hands?' he smiles, I feel a little chuckle coming from my throat.

'You Ass hole' I bit on my lower lip when his fingers start to make their way inside me, I feel how they feel around, and then my body shivers, I moan without even knowing it.

'Dante…' I hear my voice calling his name, I try to stop him but he just stops, I open my eyes turn the tables and before he can even wink I have his trunks in my hand, throwing them on the sand, I start to feel his body, look at his sexy six-pack, at his hair that's half wet now.

I make my way down and take the whole thing in my mouth, after a while I hear him moan, I grin, knowing that the first part of my mission is complete.

'Zhaal… don't overdo it already' it's his turn to turn the table, pushing my legs wide again, starting to suck and lick my woman hood. I gasp air, moan between the gasps and then yell his name, I really need him now!

XxX Dante XxX

When she yells my name, I know it's the time, I push myself into her, I see her mouth again forming an "O" and hear only her moan in my ears. I see her body moving with mine.

'Deeper…' she whispers it so softly, but I do what she says and see her eyes open with a shock 'Faster…'.

I do what she says, and soon see her body shake heavily, her moans getting louder, and I hear my own voice louder just like hers, we're both sweating, both wet from the water and each other's body moisture.

'Dante… I'm coming…' her voice is hoarse, her mouth open, till maybe two last thrust and I see her surrender, her body shaking heavily and that makes me come too, I let go and we both look at each other, stopping with moving and moaning, looking into each other's eyes.

'I love you…' she looks at me, It's something she always says when we're alone together, maybe it's her way to make sure that whatever happens, I know she loves me.

'I know… and I love you too…' I pull out, hug her tight, she's warm and hugs me back.

TBC

**Well, I don't know, good? Not good? Didn't really feel this last chapter like… it was good, but anyway… review please!**


	8. Ash monsters

Chapter 8

XxX One week after the trip, Zhalia's POV XxX

I'm lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling, I feel bored… you see, as an immortal vampire you don't have to sleep, just suck some blood. I sight deeply and slowly get up, I walk to the closet and open it, I take my school uniform and start to dress myself.

When the white blouse is over my head I feel eyes piercing through the back of my head, when I look at the window I see Dante's staring at me from the other side of the building, his room is right the opposite of his, there's just twenty feet between us.

I smiles and walk to the window, I open it and before I leave I turn off the light, I jump down and then to Dante's window, he gives me a hand and pulls me inside.

'You're always acting that sexy at night?' he asks, looking at me.

'Only if you're watching. Aren't you supposed to sleep?' I look at the drawings in the bureau, drawings of me, me in class, me on the beach, me in the city, me storing the candy machine, me standing next to Lok looking bored, and another me, lying in a hospital bed.

'So, you're smart, you're handsome, you're nice and funny, you're sportive ánd you have artistic talents? Are you some kind of… I don't know, perfect guy?' I look at him, he blushes slightly.

'Well…'.

'Also, you didn't answer my question, why are you up so late?' I walk towards him.

'Well, after I found an immortal girl who didn't die when I… slept with her, I got more energy, and guess what, I can't sleep because of you'.

'Well I know I'm kinda scary but isn't that just rude?' I look at him dry.

'Oh no, you're keeping me away with your moan' he stands behind me and holds his arms around my upper body, his mouth in my neck, I close my eyes and lay my head back on his shoulder.

'Do you want to moan again? For me?' he asks, kissing me in my neck, to my shoulder blade till his soft fingers start to untie my blouse, I gasp air softly but then there's an explosion, the ground shakes and we fall on the ground.

The light flashes and then dies, we hear screams and roaring from students.

'We'd better go and look for whatever that was' I grab his arm, he's wearing a too big grey tracksuit and black T-shirt, his feet are uncovered and we run to the place the explosion came from, students are running the other way, away from the explosion.

When we get in the main hall I gasp air, I look at two people I know, the woman has long green hair, the other one has black hair and bandages, they're both standing on the ground, a big flying snake-dragon like monster is behind them.

'Find the four children! We've to kill them!' commands the green haired lady, also, known as Shauna, the other one is her brother Wind, and they're both the little brother and sister of the one who kept me in the rotten jail, Rassimov.

'They're here for us' I whisper to Dante.

'What?' he looks at me confused.

'They're here for us, they were there when they took me as their prisoner' I look at him worried.

'We've to get away from here' Dante grabs my wrist and we just want to run away when we hear a lot of yelling. When we turn around we see an Ogre carrying Lok, towards the two of them.

'Let go of me!' yells the boy, pounding on the Ogre's back.

'This is one of the four Rassimov is afraid off?' asks Shauna, raising her eyebrow.

'Well you should be afraid! I'm dangerous you know! I'll rip your head of and eat you!' yells the boy, looking at them with angry glare, he's wearing his blue with white stripped PJ's.

'And also, he has friends' answers Dante, now standing on the edge of the balcony.

'Dante…' I whisper, looking at him, I see two black wings appear on his back and he flies away, to Lok.

Lok starts to chance into a werewolf and bites the Ogre in his neck, the monster falls on the ground, roaring angrily but then dying.

I see the big titan making his way to Dante but Sophie runs to them, panting from the running, she grabs her staph and starts to make a fire ball.

'I'll take that big monster! You take care of those two!' yells the girl, wearing light pink shorts and dark red till red/brown top.

I swallow and hide behind the edge of the balcony.

'If they know I'm here, they'll burn the place down, no, it's not much saver for the others to get into the fight.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

I think Zhalia's scared to fight them, she's hiding, she's never hiding!

While Sophie is taking care of the huge monster, I take care of the bandage boy and Lok does the same with the green haired girl.

Then I see they're both ash people, which means they're both not going to get hurt, when I store the guy against his nose, my hand just slams through his head and form itself with ash back into a face, like nothing ever happened.

I try to suck it's energy, but I can't really do that because there's no sexual touching, and I'm not sure if I want to do that now, so I just keep on flying away and trying to protect the school.`

When Lok flies through the air and lands against the wall, turning into a human boy again, I see Sophie getting strangled with the Snake's tail, I myself get hit by the bandage man's fist and fall back on the ground.

I now know why Zhalia got caught, I didn't believe a powerful vampire like her would ever get defeated or caught! But her abilities don't work on these creeps, her abilities are with strength and speed, something that can't hurt these guys. Lok and I also have only physical strength, only Sophie doesn't….

'Sophie! Do something!' I yell at her, but I forgot she's busy with not dying.

'We've top switch, Sophie take out our guests and lead them out will ya? We'll lead the dog away' I roll aside when a fist hits the ground, but it turns into ashes and then gathers together forming a hand again.

'yes, but a little help would be nice…'starts the girl.

'Lok!' I nod at him, the boy jumps to the snake's head, turning into a wolf on his way through the air. I see how the snake let Sophie go who runs to me and starts to fight the two ash-people. I run to Lok and together we take the snake-dragon monster out.

I see how Sophie throws with spells till she makes a power beam that makes them turn into little ashes, literally. They gather together and from two creepy human forms again, they growl and look at us, we now are with three against the two for them.

'Wind! We go! We'll report this to Rassimov' they both run outside and then get blown away with the wind, little ashes flying through the air, disappearing in the midnight sky.

'Who are they?' asks Lok then, while we're looking at the damage.

'They are trouble, much trouble' answers Zhalia, jumping down.

'You sat there all the time? While we were fighting for our lives?' asks Sophie, very angry now.

'Well Yes, but that's because they know me, I was their prisoner before, and my strength don't really work at them. They need magic to be defeated, or fire, not strength or speed' she looks at the girl.

'So there is a monster that you can't defeat? That's a pity' Lok rolls his eyes.

'Yes, but they know me, and Rassimov is the most powerful, most evil monster in the universe, he's the Devil himself'.

'Really? What is he? A fire fox? A…a… demon?' Lok looks exited.

'No, he's the devil, I said that' Zhalia rolls her eyes.

'Like… the underground creature from hell?' his blue eyes widened.

'Yes, these two are his siblings, sand creatures, they're half demonic, half sand creature, their mother was the same woman, but Rassimov's dad was the real devil, who created the demons, hell and all the monsters. That's why he's less mighty then his father, but a half devil half demon, his mother was the demon. However, Shauna and Wind were born with a sand creature as dad. When the devil died in a holy battle against humans, Rassimov took the power, and became the new Devil' explains Zhalia then.

'What does he want with you?' asks Sophie.

'He wants me, to make hum immortal' Zhalia looks at us, the teens eyes widen, even mine.

TBC

**Well, hope it's a little bit good, I thought a little bit of Lok and Sophie action, less Zhalia. Well just review!**


	9. Special mission

Chapter 9

XxX One week later X Zhalia's POV XxX

After the Blood Spiral attacked the school, we build it up again. Metz gathered the school in the aula today, so now we're standing there, asking each other what he wants.

'Best Students' starts Metz, trying to get the attention, but nobody pays any attention to him 'Ahem, BEST STUDENTS!' he raises his voice and everything went silence 'Thanks. We're gathered here today…'.

'Is someone going to marry?' I ask with raises eyebrow, Lok laughs softly but Dante and Sophie look at us with a death glare.

'Shhh' I grin at Lok whose cheeks turn red.

'We're gathered here today for an important announcement. You all know the Blood Spiral attacked the school last week, we've spoken to a few students and now we know what Lord Rassimov wants. Immortality to rule the world. We, as young, healthy and strong monsters are ready to join the Monster army. The five wise monsters decided that our school, and two other schools, will join the army and join the fight against the Blood Spiral. This is a war that will costs many lives. We're not pushing you all to join this war, but we want to ask you, please, help the army to win this fight against the Blood Spiral' Metz looks at the people that start to walk away, shaking their head in disbelieve. I growl and Dante jumps on the stage.

'Wait!' he yells at them, they don't stop so I throw a table at them, it hits the wall above them, there are screams and people starts to turn around 'Listen to him you morons!'.

'The Blood Spiral attacked our school last week, they destroyed half of the school, people are hurt. They're ready to burn cities, kill people, make them their slaves, make US their slaves. And when you're one of their slaves you ask yourself why the hell you didn't take a part in the war only we can win together. I don't see young students, NO! I see Strong young people who're ready to fight for the world! Think about your family and friends, they'll destroy everything! We can stop that, we can stop the Blood Spiral from taking over. If you sign up, you won't be seen a "One of the soldiers" You will be seen as heroes who fought for their existence! And you're ready to walk away?' Dante looks at the signing papers.

'I'm not' I walk to the paper and sign up my name.

'And we're also not ready to leave' tells Lok, both her and Sophie walk to the sign up papers and sign their names.

'I'm also signing up' Monteheu walks to the table and signs up, followed by Tersly, who looks unsure about it but does what his friend does.

Scarlet, Peter, Santiago and a few other kids sign up their names. Soon the rest follows too.

Dante jumps of the stage and I give him a sign up paper.

'Thanks Zhalia, without you they would have walked away' he kisses my cheek and I smile.

'It was nothing, I just threw a 30 feet long table that weight 170 pounds to the other side of the room with one hand, that's all' I shrug my shoulders, after it's not very special for me to do that.

'Yes, and that's not weird, freaky and also a bit scary but freaking awesome!' Yells Lok at me, with a big goofy smile.

'Yeah well.. not for me' I sight and know I'll lose Dante in this fight, it's going to be hard, and I probably lose him.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine' whispers Dante into my ear like he just read my thoughts.

'I can't stop worrying, I maybe lose you' I swallow and caress his cheek softly 'I'm going to take a shower or something' I walk away from them, hug myself and try not to cry.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

I walk to my room, I know I'm probably going to die, but I don't care, fi I have a chance to defend Zhalia and fight Rassimov, it'll be worth it.

'Dante…' says Metz then, I turn around and he lead me into my own room.

'Dante I want a special team to infiltrate the castle while the others are fighting outside' tells Metz.

'Yes, that's a good plan' I nod my head.

'I want you as team leader, Lok is very useful as a wolf, Sophie is a blood witch and her powers are light so she can be useful too. Zhalia knows her way around in the castle and her strength, high senses and quick reactions, she can defend you very good. I also want you to take Scarlet because she's very quick, and Maysilee, she's an fire demon, the only fire demon on the school. Then we've got a team of blood monsters for you too, to help you and your team, they're with four. Justine, the captain is a weapon specialist and is an Snowwoman. Then there's Flavor, who has the ability to see the future and past, A Miracle. There's also Finnier a water demon and Josh, a Basilisk'.

'Thanks Metz' I nod at him 'I know what to do'.

'Well, they'll be here tomorrow and they're ready to tell you about the plans' Metz leaves the room with that 'I'll get you when they're here'.

'Yes, thanks again' I roll my eyes and let myself fall on the bed, I look at the clock and fall fast asleep.

Dreaming about the war that's coming and my death.

I wake from a soft knocking, when I open my eyes I see Zhalia hanging in the tree next to my window.

I open it and she jumps in.

'Can't sleep? I ask her'.

'No… I just keep dreaming about you getting killed… Dante I don't want to lose you…' she hugs me. I bring her to my bed and there we lay, for a while, hugging each other.

I see how she falls asleep and soon I join her.

TBC

**I know, short, but I really don't know what to write, probably two or three more chapters, well… review! As always!**


	10. Interupted

Chapter 10

XxX Zhalia's POV XxX

I wake from a soft calling "Waky, Waky, my Beautiful Vampire, They're going to be here soon and we don't want them to get in an awkward situation, do we?'.

'I don't care' I answer and crawl closer to the warm chest of my boyfriend, I hear a soft laughing, I listen to his laughing, breathe and heartbeat. I love those sounds, Alive and Happy.

I smile and slowly open my eyes, to see Dante's handsome face.

'Even in the morning you're beautiful' smiles the auburn haired seeker. I grin and nuzzle him tighter.

'that's a part of being Vampire. But you don't look so bad yourself when you wake, my strong, handsome, energy stealing Incubus' I feel a hand stroke my hair and yawn softly.

'Do that again'.

'Why?'.

'Because you look cute when you do that' he answers, caressing my cheek, to my neck, to further down.

'Dante…' I moan, but he slowly turns me and I stay there, lying and feeling how his hands move under my shirt to my breasts. I moan softly when he finds my nipples and while his hand if massaging, one breast, the other one is slowly going down to take off my panties.

Someone knocks on the door and we both moan in annoyance. Dante let go of me and lays the blanket over me. He walks to the door and opens it.

'What?' he asks, a little harsh and angry.

'Sorry to interrupt you with your morning routine' says a voice.

'Monteheu! Couldn't come a little hour or two later?' he asks, and walks into the room, followed by Monteheu who closes the door, he looks at me and then whistles.

'I'm really sorry, should I come back later?' asks the bug guy.

'No, now you're too late' Dante sits down next to me while Monteheu takes the chair.

'I've heard some very important people are going to get here today, that you're forming a team and going into the castle….' He stops when I get up.

'What?' I asks Dante, confused, what was he talking about?.

'Monteheu… I haven't told Zhalia nor Sophie or Lok yet'.

'Everybody close to the plan knows about it, except for the ones who're going to do the plan? Dante What the hell?' asks Monteheu.

'It was late last night when Metz told me, I didn't have a chance.

'So you do have sex but you don't tell her something that could kill her, you or anyone else close to you?' Monteheu sights deeply.

'Dante…' I start on a serious tune.

'Monteheu, I want you to leave, we'll talk later about this' Dante pushes him out of the room and I look angry at Dante 'Look Zhalia…'.

'You're going on a mission?' I ask, crossing my elbows.

'Yes, but there's a but. I'm going with my team, Sophie, Lok, Scarlet, Maysilee and a special team come with me. And Metz wants you to come too, after you're a very good Vampire and know your ways around in the castle'.

'And?' ask I, still looking angry at him.

'And I want you to come with me too. Whatever happens I'll protect you, and I know you'll do the same for me' he walks towards me and lays next to me on his bed.

'Alright…' I sight, and turn to him 'But you have to tell me directly after you've heard something like that. Promise?'.

'Promise' he answers and pushes the blankets away, he smiles, kissing my belly and slowly moving down, I grin and then push him away.

'You want to see something sexy?' I ask, and smile an evil smile.

'Do it' he answers, trying to kiss me, I shake my head and push him on a chair, I close the curtains, turn on a few lights and strip myself sexy in front of me. When he wants to take me I shake my head again, move to the bed and start rubbing my clitoris.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

When I thought about something Sexy, I thought the stripping part, but now she's masturbating and I feel my pants getting five sizes too small. I hear her moans, see her rub her nipples and clitoris. Her fingers going into her hole.

I start to undress myself and see her grin when I walk towards her, I pull her hand out of her hole and lick it softly, her eyes widen and I lean over her, I deepen my fingers into her, slowly more fingers till they're all five in her, I push the rest of my hand into her hole and she gives me a little scream, she's tight but getting wetter.

Her eyes are closed and her nails are buried in my back I grin when I see her make a face. I pull out and there's a relieved moan, I push her legs wider and push myself into her, I hear her moan and groan, I myself can't stop moaning too.

Her legs are wide, her hands are clenching the blankets, her face is looking so hot and sexy. I feel I'm coming and hear her begging me for more.

'Deeper!' she moans, I do what she says and hear her moan louder 'Harder' her voice is high and shaking.

I pull and push harder and deeper, I feel her walls tighten and pull her legs up so her knees are on my shoulder. She's wetter than I had expected. She's hotter than I thoughts. This was good very good.

Her moans get deeper and louder, I feel her starting to get more tight, I feel myself come too.

And soon I feel her coming, shaking while I'm coming too. I sight and fall forwards, her knees still against my shoulders and me still in her.

'I love you' she whispers, under her breathe, looking into my eyes and kissing me.

'I know, and I love you too'.

'I know' she smiles.

TBC

**I know, I promised to make one or two more chapters, well it get three, when I've enough time for the big chapter that's coming and the big chapter after that, I'll be updating again. Please review!**


	11. Battle plan

Chapter 11

'Dante! Open the door!' Metz knocks on the door, well… stores on the door…

'Yeah! Yeah! Coming…' Dante opens the door, his hair still wet of the water and a towel around his waist 'What's up Metz?' he asks, and then looks at the people behind the adult.

'Dante, this is your team' answers Metz, narrowing his eyebrows very angry and serious.

'Oh… the team… I hoped you told Lok and Sophie already' he answers, smiling softly.

'Yes, they're dressing, Dante I want you to meet: Captain Justine, Miss Flavor, Mister Finnier and Mister Josh' he points, first at a tall, brown with white tufts haired lady, her hair pulled up in a knot and her skin as white as snow, her eyes are blue/white, like ice water and her lips are white/pink, like frozen strawberries, she's beautiful, but she was older than he'd expected, she was around an age of thirty, mid thirty and she was wearing and army uniform.

Flavor is a blonde haired girl, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, her eyes are pink and her pupils are dark pink, her skin is pale and she's younger than he expected, she's just as tall as Sophie and looks like she's just as old as the teens, she's wearing an army colored pants, a pink top that reaches till her belly button and shows her flat stomach. She has a childish smile on her face and Dante would never think of her as a Monster, she seemed a very innocent and young girl.

Finnier was in his early twenties, his skin has a copper color, his eyes are blue like the sea and his hair is also copper colored. He was handsome, more than handsome, like a photo model. But his eyes told him he was a player, admired by every girl who would show interest in him, and the girls who didn't. His body was well build, strong and tall. He wears army pants, army boots and a black tank top, so everybody can see his biceps. There's a silver necklace around his neck with a name plate.

The there's Josh, his ash blonde hair and ash grey eyes looked calm and normal, thought black sunglasses where hiding them. His skin was a pale/grey color and he was less tall than Finnier, he was also less muscled and handsome. He looked in his mid-twenties and wears army colored pants, grey army boots, a red T-shirt and grey jacket.

'Nice to meet you, in front of my room, while I was taking a shower…' I mutter the last part softly but hear Flavor chuckle, the others ignore her and Justine gives me a hand.

'I'm Dante Vale, the Incubus' I tell them, I hear Zhalia move in the bathroom and hear Flavor chuckle again.

'What was that?' asks Metz, trying to look around the corner.

'Nothing, something fell… the uhm… uhm…' I get interrupted by Zhalia's voice.

'God, Dante, where do you hide the clean towels? You really need to do your laundry more often'.

I palm-face and hear Flavor laugh harder, Finnier and Josh just grin while my face turns red, Justine has a slight red color on her cheeks and Metz looks surprised.

'Why is Zhalia in your bathroom?' he asks.

'She…. Metz!' I yell at him.

'Miss Moon!' Yells Metz.

'Coming! If Dante just has a clean towel…'.

'In the closet next to the bath' Answers Dante.

'Which one? You have twenty closets next to the bath'.

'The one next to… Zhalia just grab my bathrobe' Dante sights deeply and soon there's a half wet girl standing next to him.

'Hey Metz, how's it going?' she looks at the four behind him and grins 'I guess this is the team that's going to die, I mean help us' she shakes their hands.

'Yes, and we prefer no romances during the missions, or we leave you' Justine looks at Zhalia and I feel her body heat up.

'Don't act like you're my boss, Dante's the leader of this mission, I don't like it how you talk to me'.

'Who do you think you are?' asks Justine, with an angry voice.

'I'm Zhalia Moon, the last Vampire left in this dimension, your guide in the castle and it's undergrounds, and the best of all, the real hires of the thrown' she answers, they all stare at her for one moment.

'That's impossible, the princess died hundreds of years ago'.

'That's because I'm immortal' her eyes glow a deep red color of anger and Justine steps back 'I already thought so, back of girl, you're not my boss'.

'Ahem… Zhalia here is my girlfriend' starts Dante.

'Yes, we noticed that' giggles Flavor.

'Dante, Miss Moon, I prefer that you're in my office about one hour precisely, dressed and ready to be at the meeting, we're going to make a plan today, Dante, Zhalia, Justine and Flavor will be the only ones who're going to take place in this meeting, with a few army leaders and the other big-wigs. We'll be in a meeting for a few hours so eat something before you come'.

'Why could it take hours?' Zhalia sights deeply.

'We're going to plan the mission and the fight strategy'.

'Why does she have to come with us?' asks Justine then.

'Because Miss Moon here has been in the castle before, she has also more strategy then most of us have, plus, she's the second leader of your group' Answers Metz directly, Zhalia just smiles a devilish smile which makes Justine growl.

'And why-?' asks Dante but got cut off by Flavor.

'Because I can see if there's any trouble coming in some part of the castle, or what's going to happen, the chances of us to survive the war with the strategy we choose, such stuff, I'm still a Miracle' She answers.

'Yeah, I can see that' Dante nods at her, his unasked question just answered.

'We'll be there Metz, if you excuse me, I'm going to search for a clean towel somewhere in Dante's room' Zhalia rolls her eyes and walks back to the bathroom.

'I'm going to help her' answers Dante, closing the door before them 'Bye Metz!'.

XxX That evening, very later X Zhalia's POV XxX

I look at the map on the table, I've listened to the different strategies and battle plans for hours now, I'm dying and my stomach is screaming for food. I sight softly and see Justine look at me with an angry glaze.

I someone hold me a bag of chips for and look at Flavor, she grins and I smile back, taking a hand full.

'What do you think, Miss Moon?' asks someone then, they all look at me, my mouth stopped with moving and I swallow, tears in my eyes.

'Everything alright?' asks Dante in a whisper.

'Perfect' I whisper back and clear my throat.

'Right, the plan… I uhm… kinda lost you about two hours ago…' I look at them with an emotionless face.

'Then, what do you think is interesting enough to keep everybody's attention?' asks Justine with a small laugh on her mouth, I look at the battle field, stand up and take the white pawn of our group.

'I think, our group is going through the underground tunnels to the dungeon of the castle. There will be guards, and it will be dangerous in the underground passages, but I think we can handle it. Anyway, back to us going through the catacombs… We need at least two days to get to the castle, so that means we've to go one and a half day earlier into the underground. After one day and a half, you attack with the army. When I was in the castle, I knew about Rassimov's army, it's full of monsters, his tactic is to exhaust his enemy's army with the weak monsters and then attack with the big ones, he also has a few toys, his sister Shauna and brother Wind, they're the captains of the army and they're going to be there too. They're sand monsters, that means no combat monsters can be used against them, we need witches, wizards, snowwomen and other creatures with non-physical attacks.

That means we've to let the first army of physical fighters go first, they will be quicker exhausted than the mental and material monsters. If Wind and Shauna are killed, than you know you're halfway there. There will be one more group of five, other captains, less strong than Wind and Shauna, there's Rigard, a red dragon, Migol a Shaman, Dripor, a Fire demon, Smorl, a Speed Goblin and Miratzu, a shadow creature.

When they're killed you know you're on seventy-five percent of victory. While you all lead the war outside, we'll go inside, if we're on the winning side, Rassimov will send his guards too, the weak demons. We get the chance to walk around the castle without any problem, and there will be one last battle, that has to be fought, the battle that's the most risky one in the history of our dimension…' I stop, look at the chart and sight 'The battle against Rassimov himself. We've to kill hi m, it will be hard, and Rassimov is a dark wizard, mixed with a Fire-fox, that makes him even more dangerous than me'.

It's silent for a while and I look at the charts 'That's why not everybody is going to fight Rassimov' I tell them then, everybody starts talking, confused and not sure what to do.

'Zhalia? What do you mean?' asks Dante then.

'I will fight Rassimov till the end. I don't want anybody else there while I'm fighting him'.

'What? Zhalia!' Dante looks at me, with disbelieve and fear in his eyes.

'I made my decision Dante. I don't want anybody else to die in that battle, I'm immortal, I can't die. That makes it a fight till Rassimov is defeated'.

'You're going to get hurt!' Yells Dante, holding my upper arms between his hands, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

'Dante! I can't take the risk that he kills you! I can't take the risk that he kills the others! I can't die Dante, sure I'll get hurt, but I'll heal! I'm a Vampire and I'm the hires of the thrown, that means it's my battle' I answer, a tear falling down my cheek.

'You're mad' Dante lets go of me and leaves the room.

'That's a good plan, we'll do the war down there, you can leave Miss Moon, from now in, I order everybody to agree with whatever Miss Moon wants from the moment you face Rassimov. I don't want anybody go against her orders or face the consequences. You'll leave tomorrow morning' Decides Guggenheim. With that I leave.

'I'm sorry Dante' I whispers and make my way to my room.

TBC

**Two chapters left to write!**


	12. Deadly traps and venomous spiders

Chapter 12

XxX Next morning, 4 A.M X Zhalia's POV XxX

I'm wearing black shorts, black mid-upper-leg high boots for the times we've to walk through water or other dirt, a mid-riff tank top that stops by my mid-riff. A black leather jacket and a few weapons in my clothes. I can move fast and easy in these clothes so my fight against Rassimov will be easier.

Dante is wearing army boots, black pant, black T-shirt and a black jacket.

Sophie wears black Capri jeans, black tank top, black leather boots till her knees and a black jacket too.

Lok wears only a T-shirt and loose black pants, and sneakers, so he can chance into his wolf form very fast.

Scarlet wears a black skirt with a black legging so she can move very smooth in it, black knee high boots, a black top and black arm warmers. She has her hair pulled back in a pony-tail and we're all not allowed to wear earrings, bracelets, necklaces or any other jewelry, no sunglasses except for the ones we get with us and no other stuff than what we need.

Maysilee, who too comes with us hard dark brown hair, brown eyes who chance into red ones when she's angry, a light tanned skin, and around an age of fifteen. She's wearing long black pants, a short mid-riff tank top just like me. Black army boots and no leather jacket because she's warm from herself and doesn't need that to keep herself warm, after all she's a fire demon.

We walk through the forest till we come into the cave, we get in an Maysilee holds a fire in her hand, we walk down. it's silence, nobody is talking because nobody knows what to say. Dante and i didn't speak to each other since the meeting, Sophie and Lok were only trying to keep each other warm/save and maybe even comfortable. Maysilee wasn't such a talked and Scarlet was very uncomfortable in this situation, the team of blood monsters didn't really say something too, Finnier didn't know what to say, little Flavor was just focusing on traps or other bad things, Justine was walking in the front, with Maysilee next to her and Josh... well Josh isn't a talker either.

'So...' I break the silence 'There we go'.

'Could you please shut up?' asks Justine angry.

'Could you please relax? We're not even near the castle, we'll be walking down here for at least one day without any traps'.

'How do you know so sure?' asks Josh.

'Because when I was a little girl I used to come down here, I don't know how many traps Rassimov has set down, but I know him, he'll set one trap in here, a deadly one, and after that it's one way to the other traps, which is a one day travel' I answer.

'So one trap?' asks Justine, I nod and look around 'And there it is' I smile, grab Finnier's rope with a hook, and throw it in the air, it gets stuck on the ceiling and I look at them 'I'm going up to activate the trap, you better step back' I start to climb up and when I'm in the ceiling, I hang down by my feet, I look down at the ground, grab a stone from my pocket and throw it down, when nothing happens I narrow my eyes, I climb slowly down, I look at the trap with raised eyebrow and throw the hook back to Finnier.

'Well I guess we've to do it the old way' I throw my jacket to Sophie who looks at me with angry glare and start running, when I touch the floor with one foot, the ground breaks, I jump on the walls but when I touch them they break too. I jump to the other wall but that one turns into fire, I hold my breath, float in the air and grab the a pointy rock hanging on the ceiling, I see spiders crawl down and start biting me, I hold my breath, tears streaming down my cheeks and close my mouth and my eyes, they're too big to get into my nose and ears so I don't have to close them.

I hear the trap, I hear the fire burn, I hear rocks fall down into the deep, I hear the spiders making a creepy sound and biting in my flesh, I feel the poison running through my veins and I hear the yelling of the others.

'Come on Zhalia! Hold on!' yells Finnier.

I see a huge axe come from the wall I jumped at first and see it pass me, I feel the wind of the axe and see other axes start to go back and forth. I feel my hand shake, the poison is making my head and body heavy, I feel my energy starting to lower and then it's all over, the axes disappear in the wall, the fire disappears, the floor makes place above the cave, the spiders run back into their hole and I feel myself fall down, I hear a yell and feel two arms catch me, when I open my eyes I see Dante's amber eyes search for mine.

'Dante...' I whispers and then everything went black

XxX Dante's POV XxX

When she passes out I notice the bleeding bates in her body, I see her face is pale, like when she's a vampire. She whispered my name before passing out but when she opens her eyes again, after maybe five minutes.

'Dante I'm sorry' she whispers and bows herself to me, I feel her teeth sink into my neck and hold my breathe while i feel the weird feeling of her sucking my blood, while I see her wounds heal and the green poison pushed out of her body, I feel the sucking getting less fanatic. When the last bite is gone she stops, I see her shiver and close her eyes again. I lift her up and look at the others.

'We must go, before the trap is ready to go on again' I sight and Sophie gives me Zhalia's jacket. I lay it over her and nod at the others. Then we walk further.

One day without traps, what will there be after that day? What kind of horrible traps has Rassimov planned to slow us down?

XxX Zhalia's POV XxX'

When I wake I'm smell Dante, I open my eyes and look at him, he looks tired and pale.

'Dante...' I whisper and see him look down at me, happiness filling his eyes 'I'm sorry for last night and last evening'.

'It's alright Zhalia, I... know why you do it. And I understand'.

'Thanks' I smile and look around to see the others too are very tired.

'You should take a break, how late is it anyway?'.

'You've slept almost five hours, we're almost a half day passed' answers Justine.

'Yeah well... You need to sleep too, you all look horrible, even Finnier' I grin when I see Dante send me a death glare, I chuckle and stop him, I take on my jacket and walk further.

'You seem quite... alive' says Justine then.

'Yeah, you get that when you're immortal' I answer.

'So Zhalia, I thought you couldn't die, why did you pass out then?' asks Josh.

'I can't die, I can pass out, but that's only when I lose much blood or when my body gets poisoned, like the spiders did'.

'So, what are you going to do when you lose too much blood in the fight against Rassimov'.

'I'll need to suck some blood before the fight. That way I'll heal quicker and have more energy, so... is someone interested?' I ask, and look around.

'If you order it, we'll all give you blood, when we face Rassimov. It's our orders' answers Josh.

'Whatever' I roll my eyes and lean closer to Dante 'I love you' I whisper.

'Why do you tell me that every time? I know you do' he nuzzles my neck.

'If you die...' I shrug my shoulders 'I want you to remember, if you die I'll never be with you, I can't die you know'.

'I know... I just wished you didn't remind me all the time' he answers, I stop walking and look at him 'Zhalia, I didn't mean it that way, but dying will be a lot worse for me if you remind me all the time you love me, it's already hard to know I'm going to die but that you're reminding me all the time... it makes it just... a lot worse'.

'Yeah, whatever' I push him aside and walk angry in the front, into the dark 'We'll hold a stop when we get by the traps, for the traps I need everybody to be ready' I tell them and feel my eyes lit up red in anger.

'Shouldn't you walk here? In the light?' asks Maysilee then.

'I'm a vampire, I can see better in the dark than you in the light' I snap at her and walk fast forwards.

XxX Hours and hours and hours later XxX

'We're here, the traps start in the next hall' I tell them, we arrived in the sewers a few hours ago and now the traps are there, in the next hall of sewers I open a door to a little room and they all walk in, I close the door behind me and lock it.

'So, what now?' asks Justine.

'You sleep' I answer.

'What about you Zhalia?' asks Dante, laying a hand on my shoulder.

'Don't touch me!' I yell at him and shake his arm off 'I'm in guard, You've no idea what kind of creeps there are in these sewers'.

'But you've to sleep too, you need to fight Rassimov' whispers Flavor in protest.

'I don't have to sleep, immortals don't sleep, I only sleep to relax, sleeping means nothing to me'.

'Whatever you want' answers Justine and lays down, so do the others. I open the door a little and look at the sewers. When I'm sure everybody's asleep I feel tears roll down my cheeks, I feel my shoulders shock and hold back a sobbing sound.

'Stop it, Stop it' I whisper to myself and pinch myself in my arm, I see there's blue mark left that then fades away, I growl and wipe the tears away.

'Zhalia...' whispers a voice then, I look at Finnier, I hear him turn and see him look at me and I sight.

'Go back to sleep'.

'Zhalia... I can see he loves you, he loves you very much. It's just... how would you feel when the love of your life keeps telling you he loves you, while you know you're going to die, and will leave him alone, get separated from that person for ever'.

'It's not like has the biggest pain Finnier, I'll live forever, I'll live forever with the pain in this world, I lost my fiancée hundreds of years ago, and now I found Dante, and I love him, but... I'm going to lose him too. I'll be responsible for my lovers death, again' I feel tears crawl down my cheeks.

'He knows that, but he too feels the pain Zhalia, and it's much easier for both of you if you don't tell each other every minute you love the other one'.

'Is it now?' I ask him, rolling my eyes 'I've never been so close to anyone before Finnier, I've never, ever said to anyone "I love you" as much as I said it to Dante' i stand up and push Finnier back 'Go back asleep, I'm going to do take a look at the traps'.

'Don't get hurt' he answers, I nod and hear him go back to his bed.

'Finnier...' I say before he falls asleep.

'Yes?'.

'Did you ever love somebody as much as I love Dante?'.

'Yes, Amira, at home. We married before we went on this mission, she's pregnant of our first child'.

'I think you'll become a great father' I smile softly.

'I hope so too'.

'Sleep well' I say and then leave the room.

TBC

**I've written the latest two chaps already, so, review and I'll update sooner!**


	13. Death, War and Losing

Chapter 13

XxX Zhalia's POV XxX

It's early in the morning, I look at the first trap and throw a stone, it appears to be an axe that's swinging back and forwards. I kick against wood and the thing breaks, it falls in the water and throw another stone forwards on the ground, the ceiling slams down and I cross my arms, I nod softly. Then I see it disappear and throw the stone again, the same happens and i walk back to our room. I sit down on the ground and look at the ceiling, I hear footsteps coming closer, open the door a little and see a big bulky guy walking through the sewers, I throw my jacket on the ground and climb onto the ceiling towards big and ugly.

I let myself fall on his shoulders, break his neck before he can do anything and throw his body in another room. I walk back to our room and see some people have already awoken.

'Good morning' I say and look at my watch, they went to sleep around 10 P.M and it's now half past seven.

'I've made it till the second trap, I know how to avoid that one but I need you help' I tell them. They nod, we eat and then go on our way. I show them the trap and I need the help of Maysilee to burn the steal. It becomes a melted thing and we pass.

We pass, poison, caves, fire, water, axes, swords, dark shadows, wasps, other dangerous animals and much more thing I don't know how to describe them, all horrible deaths and when we're almost there, we're getting followed by strange mutated creatures, it are big puma bodies, with rat tails with on the end a deadly point, they have a big three headed heads and all but yellow teeth with poisonous tongues.

'Run!' I yell, I see the next trap and jump, under me is a floor of pointy points and it's moving, it's rolling and whatever, everything that touches one point or get stuck, slips or whatever, meets a death between the rolling floor. I have an idea and tell Dante to get everybody over, Lok jumps over it in wolf form, Sophie uses a spell, Maysilee and Justine hold the beasts off while the rest of us gets over. We start running again when we see the beasts get killed in the trap. I hear Maysilee give a death scream, turn around to see how they're getting eaten.

'No!' screams Sophie, wanting to go back, I grab her shoulder and look at her 'Let their sacrifice not be for nothing' I tell her and push her forwards when I see one of the creatures jump over the trap and following us.

We come by another trap and Flavor stops us 'It's a ground full of bombs, if you touch the floor they will explode' she explains quickly. we get over by an ice bridge of Finnier and Josh slips, I grab his hand but loose it when a claw hits my back, I give a scream, grab his arm again and feel tears run down my cheeks while the beast is biting in my shoulder and scratching my back. I throw him on the bridge and see how Finnier drags him away.

I feel how the ice is melting and see blood streaming down on the ice.

I grab the dagger, hit the beast and throw it off the bridge, I jump, I don't think of anything else but jump, the whole floor explodes and I land against Sophie and Flavor on the ground, I focus on my back and feel I heal.

When I look at the trap I see e big fire and hear explosions, then I see a few of the monsters reach our side.

We start running again and come by stairs, we start to climb the stairs, and I see how Josh and Finnier stay down to hold those beasts off.

I feel tears stream down my cheeks and look at Finnier.

'What's it? Are you still hurt?' asks Dante, he places his hand on my back and I shake my head 'I just feel sorry for Finnier. He'll never see his child be born' I wipe away a tear and see how Flavor too cries, Sophie screams some things while she wants to go back and Dante throws a little bomb down. It explodes and I gasp air when I see Finnier getting torn apart by the monsters and Josh get hit by another claw, when the bomb explodes the ground shakes, I look down and all the creatures died, plus the two people who helped us through this journey, this far.

'Scarlet, go, search for any other traps' I tell her and lean against the wall. We've to crawl in this hall, it's low but there's no water or sewage, it's dry and high. Lok and Sophie too lean against the wall, Sophie's crying while Lok's trying to comfort her.

'What now?' asks Flavor.

'We're going up and I fight Rassimov' I answer.

'What? We just lost half of our team!' yells Sophie in protest.

'Yes, and I tell you something, we've to go further with the mission, else their sacrifice was for nothing. Come on Sophie, They didn't leave themselves for death if they didn't want us to continue'.

'You're the one talking, Miss Immortal' spat Sophie, I feel anger boil up inside me but calm down.

'We need to go on, we've to win this war, we've to kill Rassimov'.

'You're going to kill Rassimov, We'll wait for you, save outside that door, where we can't be killed'.

'Yes, maybe, but you forget one thing Sophie, Dante's the boss and I'm second in command, don't forget I'm still higher than you, plus, from the moment we face Rassimov, you've to listen to me, and I can't wait to suck you blood till you're down' I growl, and feel my fangs grow.

'I'm happy to turn you into a rat' answers Sophie, holding her staph in her hand.

'I haven't found any traps, but there's a way out of here, we're there, under the dungeon' Tells Scarlet, returning.

'Great, we're there' I smile at Sophie and we crawl up into the Dungeon.

We pass the guards, knocking them out and get into the Castle.

There we make our way to Rassimov. When we've to fight a few body guards of our King, Scarlet gets shot by a dark spell and turns into ash. Flavor is a very good fighter but the other one crushes her head between his hands, Sophie screams in horror and I feel my lunch get back into my mouth, I vomit behind a pillar and I see Lok is green, Dante too looks pale, but they both feel good enough to kill the two guys. I suck the blood of our death guys but I stand up after a few minutes 'I need other blood, this is not strong enough...' I look at Dante and he nods, freeing is neck, I suck his blood till I feel my body turns into my vampire form itself. I throw the necklace with the red stone on the ground and lick Dante's wound, it heels and I see him smile, I stake a deep breath and kiss him 'I love you, goodbye' with that I open the door and close it behind me.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

I watch when she goes in, I stand up and touch my lips with my fingertips. I look at the doors and hear her word in my head, I hear them loud and so alive. I feel a tear stream down my cheek and wipe it away.

'We've to go outside, assist the others in the battle!' tells Sophie, I nod and we run down.

I take a last look at the doors and then get down.

XxX Zhalia's POV XxX

When I enter the room, I see a big room, it's filled with high pillars and there's one big window, before it stand a man, in a black cloak with a red sign on it, on his head is a golden crown with black and red stones.

I see him turn and smile softly 'King Rassimov, or shall I say Master?' I grab a sword from the wall and walk slowly towards him 'You know, I thought you were bigger, I confess, you're creepy, but I thought you were creepier' I look around and then at the big thrown 'I see you kept my thrown warm for me all these years'.

'Your thrown?' asks Rassimov.

'Yes, My throne. You see, I am the death princess, it's not like you don't know, I'm the last vampire and immortal, you could've guessed it right away, which you did. That's why you captured me, plus you wanted immortality'.

'Zhalia Moon, so you decided to come back to me'.

'Yes, I came because I want back what belongs to me'.

'And that is?'.

'The dimension, the castle, my land, my throne. My Crown' I throw my jacket on the ground and look at him 'But I guess you're not going to give it to me, are you?'.

'You guessed right Miss Moon. You have to understand that your family ruled a long time ago, we took the Kingdom when everybody needed some... chance'.

'Well, I think we need to chance it again, what do you think?'.

'How do you want to saddle this?'.

'I could say Stone, Paper, Scissors, but I think you won't agree with that, so... what do you think of a fight? A fight until the end?'.

'Don't you think that's a little unfear Miss Moon? You're immortal'.

'Oh, I may be, but I'm weaker than you Lord, so... you should be able to kill me'.

'That's true. Alright then, a fight till the end'.

'Good' I raise the sword and attack, I get blocked by him and so a fight starts.

He throws with dark spells, I feel blood and pain in my body, but I ignore it and attack again.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

We're fighting for our lives, everybody is. I hear something break and look at the big window, of Rassimov's room, I gasp air when I see Zhalia hold onto the colors, she jumps on it and then on the roof, Rassimov jumps up too and I see a fight full of darkness and Zhalia's deadly attacks.

I see how Zhalia kicks Rassimov of the building, he lands on the ground safely and then Zhalia jumps down, holding onto the building she too lands save on the ground.

I see how Sophie kills Shauna and how Lok attacks one of the five captains.

I feel my wings grow on my back, I fly up in the air and attack Rassimov from behind, I feel a dark spell hit me and fly back, I see how Rassimov shoots a dark spell towards Zhalia, I yell, I fly towards her and stand in front of her, I look into her eyes and feel the dark spell hit my back, I growl deeply and sink on the floor, i hear Zhalia scream at me, yell and feel tears fall on my face, I look at her and grab her hands. 'I love you, forever' I whispers and let go, I hear her yell at me again and I smile, floating away into a world without any pain.

XxX Zhalia's POV XxX

I scream, i yell and curse, I hold Dante's head against my chest and cry, I hear Rassimov laugh and close my eyes, i bite Dante in his neck and catch the last part of his soul, I clench my own soul around that little part and give it all my energy, I give him all my energy and hear Rassimov yell something at me, I can't hear it, I only hear it buzz in my ears.

I clench my soul tighter around his and pull it back, I feel how more of his soul gets trapped in mine, I hold him so tight that I'm scared I'll crush his soul. I've done this before, one time, but it went wrong and I killed the guy.

Now I give Dante everything I have, I give him my life and energy. I feel it shoot through my body and soon I have his whole soul, I caught it with my soul and cry. Then I let go, my energy level is too low. I lay my head on his chest and sob softly, then my eyes start to close, I feel a hand tighten around mine and smile softly 'I love you' I whisper and then everything went black.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

I felt something pull me back, the next thing I know I'm lying on the ground, Zhalia lying on my chest and a little smile on her mouth 'I love you' she whispers, looks at me one last time and then falls unconscious.

I lay her down on the ground and look at a laughing Rassimov.

'What now?' asks Rassimov, glaring at me with evil eyes.

'I'm going to kill you' I answer and feel the wings grow on my back, I see Rassimov's eyes widen and feel my claws grow, I open my mouth to show my pointy teeth and attack, I hit him right in the chest, I bite him in the neck and he screams, when he stops moving and I feel his body turn cold I let go, I stand up, walk to Zhalia and lift her up in bridal style, I lift her up in the air above my head and everybody stops fighting.

'Rassimov, is death!' I yell 'Your new queen, is Zhalia Moon!'.

There's lot of rumor and then clapping. Even our enemies clap, their bodies turn into normal monster bodies and not the mutated ones and I smile softly. I lower Zhalia and look at her.

'My Queen' I whisper and kiss her on the forehead.

TBC

**One Chapter left! Review please!**


	14. Happy End

Chapter 14

XxX Zhalia's POV X One week later XxX

I wake in a soft bed, I'm dressed in a white dress and when I look around I see Dante sitting on a chair, looking at me.

'Good morning sleeping beauty' he smiles.

'Dante!' I yell and hug him, we fall on the ground and I kiss him, I hug him tight and smile softly 'It worked, it worked'.

'Yes, it worked, and I killed Rassimov on the moment he didn't expect it' he answers, I smile and kiss him again.

'Zhalia...' he starts.

'Dante, if you don't want to be immortal I can undo it, but that means...' he lays his finger in my lips and lifts me up, laying me back on the bed.

'Shhh, I don't want to hear it your Highness, on this moment, you're very weak and you shouldn't be out of bed' he smiles and kisses me.

'You look a little pale or is it just me?' I ask concerned.

'You slept for one week long' he answers, I smile and push him under me.

'Well, then we need to do something about that handsome face of yours' I grin and kiss him, his hands going under dress and pulling it away from me.

'Is it just me or is this not the worse moment we could choose to do it?' I ask.

'Come on, a bad moment is when we're about to get killed, when we're in the dungeon or on a crazy ball with many people, a gross moment is in the toilets of an gas station, so this should be OK' he answers. I laugh and kiss him passionately.

XxX Two days later XxX

'I now pronounce you, Zhalia Moon, the new Queen and Ruler of Down Land' says the priest, I smile, feel a golden crown with white diamonds and blue crystals on my head after the people gave me a red cloak with white bond, the priest gives me a golden staph with the same blue and white stones and I smile, the smile I trained with Dante because I knew I couldn't have smiled otherwise.

A party starts and I lean back on my throne, I look at the dancing people and the buffet table.

I sight when I hear my stomach rumble and want to stand up, someone pushes me back and I look angry at the man.

'Behave like a queen, Miss' he tells me, I roll my eyes and lay my legs over one side of the throne 'If you tell me anything else I've to do, then you're going to be in the Dungeon for longer than you can image' I tell him, he walks away and I look bored and the party.

'My queen, may I have this dance?' asks someone than, I look at Dante, I smile and get up, the man gives me a glare and I give him the best look at my tongue, I lay the staph and long cloak on the throne and I take Dante's hand.

'You look very good' smiles Dante.

'I know' I answer, and hear him laugh.

'Zhalia, now we're both immortal, and now I love you, you know you're stuck with me for the rest of... a very long time' he looks at me and I nod 'So, i wanted to ask you, why not do it now?' he stops and kneels on one knee, I feel my eyes grow wide when the music stops and the people stop dancing 'Queen Zhalia Moon, will you please, become my wife?' he asks me, I feel my cheeks turn red and smile,

'Dante you're mad' I whisper, he looks at me with asking eyes, holding the ring in his fingers.

I smile then and nod 'Yes, Yes!' I hug and kiss him, there's an applause and he gives me the ring.

'You're going to be King' I grin.

'I prefer it if you call me Lord' is his answer, I store him against the shoulder and we laugh.

_The End_

**Yes, the end. it cost me very long to write this, and I know the fight scene was... lame, but oh well... a good ending at least!**


End file.
